


The Smell of Sex and Dragons

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Pheromone, M/M, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian ends up getting sprayed with dragon pheromones during a fight and goes back to camp to wash it all off.  He doesn't get that far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell of Sex and Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on the kinkmeme that was posted on tumblr. I filled it but since I do not actually visit the kinkmeme itself I can't exactly put this fic there. Whelp hope the requester sees it here!

“I don't know why you would bring me and not The Iron Bull on this mission,” Dorian sniffed, pointlessly holding his robes up to keep the edges from getting soaked in the swamp they were currently wading through. “He's the one who touches himself every damn time you even _talk_ about dragons.”

“I am not going all the way back to camp just to switch you out with Bull,” snapped Kessal, their Inquisitor and a bulky Qunari mage, looking just as irritable as Dorian felt, “I need dragon bone and there's a dragon here. We're _going_ to kill it.”

“Would you both shut up?” snapped Cassandra, holding out an arm so fast that Dorian almost bumped into it. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” asked Varric.

That was when a screaming dragon fell out of the sky almost right on top of them. Dorian yelled as he found himself directly under the damn thing, it's claws digging into the mud as it snapped at Cassandra who was chipping away at it's scaled neck with her sword. Dorian splashed in the water, looking all over for his dropped staff and swearing loudly in Tevene. There was water everywhere, his robes were soaked and just as he stood up he got sprayed right in the face with... Maker he didn't even want to know what. Dorian raised his staff and called a bolt of lightening down. _That_ had the dragon jumping away.

By the end of the battle everyone's hair was standing on end and Varric kept sending his extra static into Cassandra by standing next to her with his finger held out and closing in near her elbow. She smacked him and he quit. Dorian was wet and miserable, his hair and mustache ruined and his robes a singed, soaking mess.

“Jeeze Sparkler, you stink,” Varric laughed and held his nose, “what happened to you?”

“I think this dragon was in heat,” said Cassandra, “he probably got sprayed. I've heard about this happening.”

“ _Vishante kaffas!_ ” Dorian tried to wring out his sleeves but gave it up for a lost cause.

“Alright time to go!” said Kessal cheerily, arms full of dragon body parts. “Andraste's tits, Dorian, you smell _good_.”

Dorian shot an incredulous look at Varric who just shrugged.

The walk back to camp was longer than Dorian ever could have imagined. Varric and Cassandra were keeping their distance but Kessal kept staring at him or wandering close and then shaking his head and storming off. Dorian sniffed his sleeve and gagged. He smelled awful just like Varric had said, a thick, musky scent that clung to the inside of his nose and coated his throat. The moment he got back to camp he was burning these robes and bathing in the nearby stream.

“You're back!” said Cole happily, lurking just outside camp.

“Hey, kiddo!” said Varric, “want to work on your knock-knock jokes after I get changed?”

“Knock-knock,” said Cole.

Dorian sighed in exasperation and walked on. Iron Bull was sitting with Blackwall and Dorian gave him a tired wave as he walked past. He grabbed clean clothes from his tent and then made his way to the stream just beyond camp. He couldn't bare to have this stench sticking to him any longer than- hands grabbed him and whirled him around before slamming him back against the trunk of a nearby tree.

“What-mmph!”

Iron Bull's mouth was harsh on his, tongue slipping between his lips to run over his teeth and tangle with his own. Dorian pulled back for a harsh gasp, knees going weak as Bull bit down on his neck. “Do you know how _fucking good_ you smell right now?” Bull growled, grinding his clothed cock against Dorian's belly.

“What _is_ this?” gasped Dorian, forced to grip Bull's horns or risk collapsing. “Is this a Qunari thing? What's going _on_?”

“You smell...” Iron Bull took a deep breath against his shoulder and then let it all out in a shuddering breath that had Dorian's own arousal spiking. “So good... I'm going to fuck the _shit_ out of you.”

Dorian was smart enough to put two and two together as Bull ripped his ruined robes clean off, muscles bulging under his grey skin, scars sliding over flexed biceps and naked shoulders. He'd already removed his harness and it let Dorian reach up to dig his nails into the thick skin of Bull's neck and shoulders, panting for breath. Dragon pheromones. It had to be. He already knew the Qunaris' _thing_ with dragons... so if he got sprayed when one was in heat... Dorian could play along with this.

The robes had gotten the biggest does of it all so Dorian tore off a strip before throwing the rest into the dirt at their feet. Bull's hands were everywhere and Dorian's fingers could barely tie the two ends of his strip together as he was thoroughly groped. Finally he had the strip wrapped around his neck like a choker, grabbing the back of Bull's head and pulling him down so his nose was pressed right under Dorian's ear.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Bull snarled like an animal, taking several deep breaths, his hot exhales sending sparks right down Dorian's spine to settle in his aching cock.

Bull was losing his goddamn mind from arousal, grinding so hard against Dorian that his naked back was scraping against the bark of the tree behind him. He didn't even care, that could be healed later. What he wanted now was for Bull to lose his always so carefully maintained control. Dorian grabbed Bull's horn and wrenched his head back, staring into his eye, seeing how dilated the pupil was, how foggy his gaze was with lust.

“Fuck me,” Dorian hissed in an exhale of acrid smoke which he then blew right in Bull's face.

Iron Bull moved fast when he wanted to and Dorian found himself lifted off the ground with his legs wrapped tightly around Bull's waist and his back against the tree trunk. He grabbed Bull's horns and pulled him into a messy kiss, feeling one big hand tearing at his pants until they were just low enough to release his cock and give Bull's fingertips access to his asshole. Dorian groaned into the kiss, rolling down as they circled and then pulled way.

Bull's mouth went to his shoulder as he shifted Dorian, holding him up with only one arm curled around his waist so the other could rifle around in his pocket. The oil was cold when Dorian felt it first and he gasped, back arching as two thick fingers wasted no time in fucking him open. He didn't think he could stand much foreplay either, to be honest. Seeing this wild side of Bull was pressing all his buttons. Dorian moaned out his name in another plume of smoke, his tongue burning with the spell. That got him a third finger for but a moment and then all of them were sliding out.

“Yes yes yes yes,” Dorian gasped as Bull's oiled prick pressed against his ass. Iron Bull bit down on his collarbone and he whined as the pain shot straight to his straining cock, which was smearing precum all over his belly.

Bull fucked him hard against the tree, nose pressed against Dorian's neck and the strip of robe tied there. He panted and gasped, hands squeezing bruises into Dorian's hips and back as he held him in place while his balls slapped noisily against Dorian's ass. Dorian reached between their sweaty bodies to grab his cock, stroking roughly and curling his toes as the pleasure built inside him, a tower that would soon collapse and leave him boneless.

“Bull...Bull...!” It was all Dorian could manage to say, his tongue numb and his lips lightly cracked while more smoke licked from between his teeth to rise between them. Bull lifted his head and kissed Dorian, letting that smoke swirl between their clashing lips and the clicking of their teeth. Dorian's back ached as he was bounced haphazardly against the bark but it was in the back of his mind. All he could really focus on was Bull's teeth in in his bottom lip and the fat, hard cock fucking him wide open with every merciless thrust of Bull's hips.

Dorian came with a cry, head falling back against the trunk as he coated his chest and belly with thick ropes of hot seed. Bull's big hand immediately cupped the back of his head, fingers clenching in his hair and wrenching it back further so he could sink his teeth right into the meat of Dorian's throat, the fabric right under his tongue. Dorian nearly screamed at the over-stimulation, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes. Bull came with a muffle growl, hips stuttering and then grinding against Dorian's ass. They slowed and panted together, Bull's teeth pulling away from Dorian's throat and leaving behind a big, aching, bruise.

“Well that was...” Dorian slurred, barely able to keep his eyes open, “...interesting...”

Bull pulled him away from the tree, his cock slipping out of Dorian's asshole in a rush of hot come, trickling down his shaking thighs as he was put back down on his feet. Dorian held on tightly to Bull's shoulders, barely able to support his own weight.

“Hey Dorian,” Bull was pressing gentle kisses over every bite mark littering his skin, “don't you dare get rid of that robe.”

“Wouldn't...dream of it...” Dorian gasped out.

Bull pressed his nose against Dorian's throat and took a deep breath, “Mmmm, ready for round two, _Kadan_?”

“ _Fasta vass_!”


End file.
